


moose > reindeer

by mooose_sgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Gabriel (Supernatural), Charlie Bradbury Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Disney, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, M/M, Movie: Frozen (2013), Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester Is A Good Boyfriend, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooose_sgabriel/pseuds/mooose_sgabriel
Summary: Gabriel loves to sing Frozen songs and his boyfriend, Sam, sings them with him to make him happy.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	moose > reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored and was thinking of how much i want disney+ and i made this so enjoy

“Moose are better than people- Sam, don’t you think that’s true?” Gabriel’s smile is huge, and as much as Sam wants to playfully flip him off- he just can’t. His boyfriend was just too adorable to say no to. 

They were with friends, and all of them were having a Disney movie marathon. They were watching all of the throwbacks and oldies, and Gabriel was dedicated to Frozen for some reason. 

So here all of them were, watching as Gabriel sings one of Frozen’s songs- but with the lyrics changed to fit Sam. 

“I‘m not singing, baby,” Sam chuckles, wrapping his arm around Gabriel tighter and pulling him closer. 

Gabriel whines, “Oh c’mooon! You always sing with me!” He pouts and sends Sam a pair of his puppy eyes, and even though they’re not as strong as Sam’s are, they work on Sam perfectly. 

“Aww that’s so cute,” Charlie giggles, nudging the closest person next to her and pointing at Sam and Gabriel. The closest person just so happened to be Dean, who smirked teasingly at the couple. 

“Sammy! I didn’t know you sang _Disney_ songs!” 

“Quit it, jerk.” 

Gabriel’s puppy eyes only grow and he turns to their friends and sighs, “He sings Disney with me because he knows it makes me happy!” He turns back to Sam and wraps his arms around the youngest Winchester’s chest, hugging him tightly. “ _C’mon baby_ , just sing the song with me.” 

“Ugh-- fine,” Sam groans, setting his beer down on the coffee table and relaxing back onto the couch. 

Gabriel begins to sing- once again switching up the lyrics. “Moose are better than people, Sam don’t you think that's true?” 

“Yeah people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of them’s bad- except you,” Sam continues, voice monotone but smile bright. 

“But people smell better than moose. Sam, don’t you think I’m right?” 

“That’s once again true. For all except you-“ 

A few of their friends giggle at that, but all Gabriel does is continue with pride. 

“You got me, let’s call it a night.” 

“Goodnight!” A couple of their friends shout at Dean, who rolls his eyes and chuckles lightly. 

“Don’t let the frostbite bite,” Gabriel finishes to Sam quietly, the rest of their friends cracking jokes at Dean. 

Sam was annoyed. _Frozen_? _Really_? 

But he has to admit- the long sweet kiss Gabriel gives him afterwards, along with all the love in his eyes makes it completely worth it.


End file.
